


Day 3: Fisting  +  Day 22: Overstimulation

by Anduriel



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Safewords, Switch Eskel (The Witcher), Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduriel/pseuds/Anduriel
Summary: “Come on, White Wolf, you know you want to open up for me,” Eskel growled.Geralt and Eskel often try out new sexual ventures during the long winter months at Kaer Morhen, and today's the day Eskel sticks his whole hand up Geralt's ass.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958125
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Day 3: Fisting  +  Day 22: Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already so behind. Oh well! Have fun with this one, I sure did.

Geralt and Eskel had made a magnificent mess of Eskel’s bedroom at Kaer Morhen. Their collection of sex toys were scattered about the room, Eskel’s a bit more adventurous, Geralt’s mostly an assortment of different shaped phalluses. And most of those phalluses were wet and warm, as most of them had recently had a turn up Geralt’s ass.

Geralt and Eskel waited all year for this. They’d fallen into something of a comfortable routine. The first night they were both back for winter was given to urgent, near feral sex. Clothes ripping off, biting and scratching, both fighting to fuck rougher than the other. The next night was just as passionate but not nearly as urgent, fucking each other in the bathhouse before moving to a bedroom and fucking comfortably and luxuriously.

From there, it was anything they wanted to do, which usually involved trying things they’d never tried before.

“Come on, White Wolf, you know you want to open up for me,” Eskel growled.

Geralt was on his knees and elbows in front of the crackling fireplace, his joints cushioned by the thick bearskin rug Eskel was so proud of. And what he would be cleaning for a good hour the next day, since Geralt had produced a sizeable puddle of cum on it. Geralt’s groan ended in a growl as he rested his sweaty forehead on the backs of his hands. “Fucking—Eskel, I can’t…” he grunted, his entire body trembling.

Eskel knelt on his knees behind Geralt, also nude, one broad hand planted on Geralt’s lower back while the other had all five fingers tucked into his straining asshole. He’d opened Geralt up enough to get his thumb in, and had slid his fingers in up to the last knuckle, but Geralt’s muscled ass just didn’t want to give that last bit to let Eskel’s hand slip fully in. “Just relax and bear down,” Eskel murmured, trying for a soothing tone.

Geralt’s growl would have been intimidating if it didn’t sound so wrecked. “You try to relax with a hand up your ass,” he grated, thighs twitching like a horse’s flanks.

Eskel chuckled. Maybe he would, but later. He had Geralt at his mercy this night. As it was, Eskel leaned forward, slowly threading his free fingers into Geralt’s pretty, long hair before he gave a harsh pull. The move tore a gasp from Geralt, and Eskel felt his asshole flutter and clench around his fingers. “Not sure I like your tone, Wolf,” he murmured.

Geralt whined, his tired, overworked cock giving a valiant twitch. Eskel had already dragged at least three orgasms from him, could be more, he wasn’t really counting at this point. He knew he would be shooting dry soon, and the thought brought a delicious rush of heat to his lower stomach. “Fuck,” he grunted.

Geralt’s eyes rolled and his lips pulled back from his teeth as Eskel twisted his hand, rotating his wrist to try and work more stretch from his already maxed out hole. His mouth opened as he panted raggedly, growls and grunts spilling out.

Eskel bit his lip as he leaned his weight slowly down on his hand, his bicep bunching as he pushed. Geralt gave a broken moan as the pressure increased, head stuck arched back from Eskel’s fist in his hair. “Fuck, _fuck_ —Eskel!”

“I don’t hear your word, Wolf,” Eskel replied cheerfully. He let go of Geralt’s hair, letting him thunk his head back down on the rug so he could pull at one muscled asscheek. Geralt’s hole fluttered and flexed, squeezing around Eskel’s thick fingers. “Just a bit more and I’ll have my whole hand in. Don’t you want that?”

Geralt whimpered as he dug his forehead into the plush rug, his fingers clenching in the fur. He grit his teeth, trying to let himself relax and failing utterly. He spread his knees out further, another whimper caught in his throat. “C-can’t…”

Eskel tsked softly. “You can do anything you set your mind to,” he chastised him, chuckling when that earned him another annoyed growl. Eskel massaged his free thumb along Geralt’s reddened, puffy rim, trying to coax the muscle into stretching just a little bit more. He gave another push, pulling a desperate cry from Geralt.

“I—gods, fuck—c-can’t!” Geralt panted.

Eskel twisted his hand again, almost trying to screw it in to Geralt’s stubborn flesh. “My fist is going in your ass, Wolf,” he rumbled. “Maybe another orgasm will finally get you loose enough.”

Geralt moaned, his cock giving another throb between his legs even as sweat prickled over his brow. He loved that dangerous tone, the curl of possessiveness to Eskel’s voice. His body didn’t belong to him now, it belonged to Eskel. “Too much…” he gasped.

“Still don’t hear your word, Wolf,” Eskel replied as he reached his hand down and gripped Geralt’s oversensitive cock.

The touch was torture, his sensitive skin as raw and vulnerable as an exposed nerve. Geralt knew he could tap out at any moment, but his safeword was far from his mind. He wanted to be overwhelmed, taken apart; he wanted to fall to pieces at Eskel’s feet, if only to have the man assemble him again.

With only desperate moans on Geralt’s lips, Eskel’s hand tightened on his cock and began to pump, his callused thumb slipping over the purpling head with every pass, sending jolts of agonizing pleasure through Geralt’s cock and into his hips. Geralt grunted, breaths ragged, his hips squirming. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to get more or get away, but it didn’t matter. With Eskel’s fingers in his ass and his hand stripping his cock, he had nowhere to run.

When Eskel curled his fingers to press with cruel pressure on the little lump of sheer lust inside of him, Geralt lost it. He shouted, voice breaking, as an orgasm swept through him like a Skellige storm. His hips canted and bucked wildly, but Eskel followed his movements like he was riding an unbroken horse.

Before the orgasm even started to fade, Eskel’s hand left his cock, leaving it to spurt and twitch in the open air. Confusion flickered through Geralt’s muddled mind for a moment before that hand, still wet with his seed, grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved him down harder into the rug. Geralt grunted, numb hands clutching at the fur rug, a half-formed question on his lips, “Esk—uuugghHHHH!”

His ragged moan tapered off, all the breath leaving his lungs as Eskel changed the angle of his pushing to straight down. Geralt’s eyes popped open wide as he felt the pressure intensify exponentially, Eskel using his real strength now. Eskel’s bicep flexed and bulged as he put his weight into this final push, forcing his way past that last inch.

There was a moment of absolute silence, the only sound the popping of the fireplace before Eskel’s knuckles finally popped into Geralt’s asshole.

Eskel’s satisfied moan was drowned out by Geralt’s unfettered scream of ecstasy. Geralt’s back snapped into an impossible downward arch, presenting his asshole, instinct taking over to let his body submit in a way it never had before. His cock shot out a sudden orgasm that shook through his whole body, the last his balls had to offer dribbling out in an uneven stream.

“Holy shit,” Eskel gasped, staring in awe at the way Geralt’s ring gripped his thick wrist, his pale skin wrapped almost delicately around Eskel’s tanned forearm. He released Geralt’s hair again to rub slow, soothing strokes over the man’s back, glancing down at Geralt’s wrecked face. “That’s it, Wolf. That’s my good boy, taking my whole fist, _fuck_.”

Geralt’s mind had gone white and fuzzy, his eyes unfocused as ripples of pleasure cascaded through his entire body. He couldn’t think, could barely even breathe, his slitted pupils blown out and his mouth hanging open, drool soaking into the rug.

Eventually, Eskel’s voice started to come through, even though it felt like Geralt had cotton stuffed in his ears. The words of praise coming from Eskel made Geralt whimper. He was good. Eskel was pleased. That’s all he wanted. Gods, it was all he needed.

Unbound from any inhibition he might have had left, Geralt reached down between his own legs and up, one shaky hand reaching his fingertips toward his stuffed asshole.

Eskel gave a deep groan as he watched Geralt blindly feel himself, unable to stop his hips from pulsing forward, his own ignored cock begging for attention. “Shit, yeah, feel how full you are Wolf?” Eskel growled.

Geralt nodded slowly, dumbly, another whine bubbling from his chest.

“Want me to move now?”

Geralt’s eyes rolled at just the thought. He was fairly convinced this would kill him, but he didn’t care. It’s how he wanted to go. He nodded again, his head still pressed tight to the fur rug, his hand dropping down to rest between his legs and in the mess of his own cum.

“Good boy,” Eskel praised, grinning as he watched Geralt shiver at the words. Eskel licked his lips as he grabbed onto Geralt’s hip with his free hand, then slowly twisted his buried hand.

The noise Geralt made was almost alarming—a surprised, whimpering moan, breaking as it rose an octave higher than Eskel thought the man could reach.

Eskel continued to slowly twist his hand back and forth, groaning at the wet, sliding sound of skin on skin and the way Geralt’s insides clenched hot around his fist. “Is it good, Wolf? Tell me. Tell me how it feels,” he demanded.

Geralt sobbed, his body shuddering so hard Eskel could feel it up his entire arm. “Ssssugh! Hhhmmph!” Geralt got out.

Eskel turned his hand and then curled his fingers down, scraping over Geralt’s inner walls. “Come on, be my good boy and use your words,” he purred.

Another tight scream of pleasure left Geralt’s throat. “Fffugh! F-full!” he cried out, broken and delirious. “Eskel— _hhhhhng_ —yours! _Mmmnff-fuck!_ M’yours!”

Eskel growled low in his chest, his fingers tightening on Geralt’s hip, tight enough to bruise. “That’s right, Wolf,” he breathed. He pressed in even deeper, watched as Geralt’s hole swallowed up the knobs of his wrist. He drank in the choked, garbled moan that tumbled from Geralt’s lips. “This body is mine to ruin. Mine to own.” Eskel pulled back until the thick knot of his knuckles was just barely visible underneath the thin skin of Geralt’s asshole. He shivered as Geralt’s desperate moans reached a peak, and then with a devious grin, he plunged his hand back down, sinking his fist into the sucking, slippery cavern.

There was a delay before Geralt’s next scream of pleasure tore from his throat, another whiteout overtaking his mind as his body trembled through a dry orgasm, his cock pulsing weakly between his legs.

Eskel snarled with possessive lust, his own pupils blown wide. Driven by animal instinct, he reached his free hand down between Geralt’s legs to scoop up a handful of the cooling puddle of Geralt’s cum. He then wrapped his wet hand around Geralt’s cock, causing the man’s hips to jump and pulling a sobbing moan from him as the movement cause him to pull on Eskel’s fist.

“Esk-Eskel! I can’t—FFFAAUGH!” His barely formed plea turned into another scream as Eskel pulsed his arm again, swirling his wrist to drag his heavy knuckles around inside of Geralt.

Eskel gave him a feral grin, stroking the man’s burning hot cock as he pulsed his arm back and forth, ripping cry after desperate cry from Geralt. “Good boy,” he growled. “One more, just one more. Come on now, you have one more for me, don’t you?”

Geralt felt like lightning was racing up and down his cock as Eskel stroked him mercilessly. His safeword bubbled up in his mind, but he didn’t want to use it. He was racing toward a precipice he’d never felt before, and he was scared but eager to reach it. If anyone would keep him safe, it was Eskel. He let himself hurtle toward it as agony and ecstasy in equal measure pummeled his mind and body.

Eskel kept his ears pricked for even a hint of Geralt’s safeword as he pushed him toward the max his body could take. He watched Geralt’s expression carefully, looking for real distress, and saw none. Instead, he moaned as he saw Geralt’s face change from a tense expression of pain to an expression of absolute euphoria. His golden eyes, unfocused, grew warm with a deep pleasure Eskel had never seen before. The muscles in Geralt’s back went loose as putty, and Eskel grunted in surprise when his fist slipped another few inches deeper inside Geralt’s relaxed insides.

“ _Shit_ ,” Eskel gasped, pulsing his arm faster, properly fucking Geralt with his fist. He pumped his cock faster too, watching in amazement as a slow, drunken smile spread over the White Wolf’s face. “You like that, Wolf?”

Geralt nodded slowly, small moans and whimpers leaving his slack mouth. “Yours, yours, yours…” he whispered like a mantra, in time with Eskel’s thrusts into his ass.

“Fuck, that’s good. That’s a good boy for me, Wolf,” Eskel growled, his own cock jumping and pulsing in the air. He knew it would barely take a touch for him to fire off. “Come on, come for me. I know you can. Just let go, I’ve got you.”

Geralt’s eyes rolled back as his body followed Eskel’s command. A thin whine left his throat as a full body orgasm seared through him in tingling wave after wave. Geralt felt like his muscles were on fire and his bones were melting. He didn’t understand how it felt so good but _fuck_ it did. He felt laid bare, stripped of every last defense he had, and gloried in the feeling.

Eskel gave a deep moan, stroking Geralt through it until he couldn’t bare his own arousal any longer. Stilling the hand inside of Geralt, he gripped his cock, hand still wet from Geralt’s cum, and it took less than ten rapid strokes before he shot off with a deep bellow. His seed painted Geralt’s thighs and ass, dripped over his trembling hole still stuffed tight with Eskel’s fist.

Eskel heaved a sigh, feeling boneless and satisfied. He smiled down at Geralt, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be basking in the scent and feel of Eskel’s release. Eskel stroked his back again, murmuring softly, “Gonna take it out now. Just keep relaxing for me, that’s good…”

Geralt didn’t respond, just whined softly as Eskel started to retract his hand. He worked slowly, pulsing his hand in little pulls, trying to keep his fingers straight and pointed to thin his hand as much as possible.

Geralt gave a punched-out moan when Eskel’s hand finally slipped free. Eskel matched it, biting his lip as he watched Geralt’s hole gape, struggling to close after such a large intrusion. Eskel almost wanted to plunge his dick in that ruined hole, but knew Geralt needed care now. Maybe next time. For now, he carefully pulled the man onto his side and spooned up behind him, wrapping his arms and legs around Geralt’s body like he knew he liked.

Geralt slowly came back to his head, enough to twine his arm around Eskel’s and bring his hand up to nuzzle his face into. Eskel smiled, kissing the back of Geralt’s sweaty neck. “I’d say that was a success,” he murmured.

“Mmmn,” Geralt agreed. He was hazy, but slowly coming back, enough to rasp, “Tomorrow night it’s your turn.”

Eskel chuckled, holding Geralt closer as excitement churned low in his belly. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Geralt sighed, already falling asleep. Eskel didn’t try to stop him. There would be time to clean up later. They had all winter, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> introvertedlionprince.tumblr.com


End file.
